My Heart
by aussiegirl-funkypunk
Summary: A '3 years' concept story. How did bad boy Vegeta turn into the warrior,husband & father we all know him to be? Bulma guides the prince in his new life & soon the friends become lovers and as they say, the rest is history.


-1My Heart

Chapter 1: Poolside Playtime

"I'm so tired of this!" Vegeta through his arms in the air with frustration and stormed out of the house, ignoring Bulma's demands and requests in the background. He took his shirt off and threw it onto the grass with anger, he kept walking around the house until he got to the swimming, the one thing he found that relaxed him completely. He kicked off his shoes and stripped off his socks and stretched out his body in the afternoon sun, his skin glowing with a dark tan that had developed over his years of training outside. He slipped into the pool, looking around to make sure she wasn't going to chase after him, all he wanted was peace from her endless banter, she was loud and aggressive and he could usually just put up with all of it as he was in fact a guest, but she was much more than any man could handle on a daily basis. He pushed his body under the water and jumped up, shaking his hair, enjoying the rush he felt as the slightly chilled water eased his tensed muscles.

"What a show off!" Vegeta smack his head with his hand as he saw the blue haired woman come into view, she just couldn't leave him alone when she had days off from her job. As his eyes settled upon her properly he felt his body and face heat up as the woman presented herself in a nearly naked fashion…

"Oh, you like my swimsuit? Don't deny it….you perv!" Bulma snapped and made her way to her favourite sun chair beside the pool and laid down on it, her legs slightly bent as she began covering her bare stomach and legs with sun protective cream. She could see he was watching her out of the corner of his eyes and she smiled, she knew this would irritate him and since she had to put up with him everyday and his bad mood swings she thought she had a right to mess with him a little bit.

Vegeta turned away and floated about in the pool casually, thankful that the water was cold to hide his body's desire. She was a down right pain in the ass, but she was beautiful and clever, and despite of his own past she was kind to him, she gave him a place to call home - for now. He floated on his back, the water covering his ears and occasionally covering his toned chest and abdominal muscles. She looked over, he knew it, just then, only for a split second he noticed her eyes quickly travel over his body then darted away. Vegeta closed his eyes, why would she even consider him in that way? He was a Saiyan, a male of a different species but then , from time to time, he had the same thoughts for her. He closed his mind down, pushing thoughts of her away, he needed to relax, her had three solid years of training ahead, he did not need any interruptions.

Bulma took notice of Vegeta as he closed his eyes, it almost looked like he was simply, he had to be playing a game with her, just pretending that he was ignoring her. _Two can play this game_, she thought to herself and she sat up, untied her halter neck bikini top and laid back down on the chair. His eyes were shut but his cheeks were definitely red and it wasn't sunburn.

One Hour Later…

"Don't tempt me" Vegeta mumbled as he jumped out of the pool with energy, doing his best not to look at her. His black eyes darting everywhere they could but always focusing back onto her body with pure instinct. Bulma laughed and sat back up and re-tied her bikini around her neck, adjusting her chest neatly into the skimpy top.

"Oh, is that what I was doing?" Her sparkling sky blue eyes glared at him as she got up and walked over to him, her feet padded gently on the hot tiles, she began walking on her tip-toes. A smile surfaced on his face and for a moment, Bulma froze, her skin prickled all over and she felt uneasy.

"Oh, please!" Vegeta grunted and took Bulma's hand and lifted her into the air with his chi, only slightly off the ground, bringing her close to his body he flew her to the back door step, opened the door and put her down. While their bodies were connected he felt her heart race and her temperature rise. She stepped back and just eyed him suspiciously.

"Those tiles were burning your poor feet…" Vegeta smirked and went back outside to dry himself off in the sun. He picked a back towel from beside the pool and wrapped it tightly around his waist then he removed his shorts and underwear from beneath the towel. Bulma's heart came to a stop, her mind was filled with ideas that were wrong, strange but as the same time she began to find him enticing, she was starting to desire him. _Desire him_? Bulma thought, _he was a murderer, there was no proof he had changed into a good person who would defend the Earth. His only proof of value so far was that he hadn't harmed her since he moved into her him_. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a clean glass from the cupboard and filled it with the water from the tap. The water glided down her dry throat with ease and it soothed her. She closed her eyes, she knew she had to stop thinking about him. Yes, she was no longer with Yamcha but having anything to do with Vegeta was out of the question, he was not the kind of man any woman should belong to, he was a bad person in her mind.

The back door opened and she heard him enter the house. She skulled what water remained in her glass and then placed the glass in the sink. She turned around, took a deep breath and went out to face him, she had to make sure he knew she wanted nothing from him, he was a Saiyan…not even a human! Vegeta flung his wet towel over the clothes horse next to the door but he stopped mid stride as Bulma faced him.

"You're feet are fine then?" He grunted.

"Yes, thank you you're highness!" Bulma replied stubbornly, "listen, I think I need to make myself clear here, all of this flirting or whatever you want to call it means nothing to me. I'm not attracted to you Vegeta…"

"That's fine" Vegeta nodded, "but if you want me to believe you I suggest you keep yourself completely clothed. I may be a Saiyan but I also have the same instincts like any other male, woman. You're lucky, I can control my whole being…if only Yamcha could have done the same, then perhaps you'd be flirting with him and not wasting your time on me." With that last comment he walked past her, making sure his body barely even brushed past hers and headed to his bedroom.

Bulma turned her had and looked at him, she sighed then she felt the tears surface in her eyes and then it was too late. _That bastard_, she thought, _that cheating, lying bastard_!

"Fuck you Vegeta!" Bulma screamed then stomped into the lounge room and threw her whole body onto the couch, burying her face in the cushions that would muffle her sad cries. He was so cold, he had no heart, of that she was certain yet he had blushed when his eyes fell upon her body and just now he did all he could to avoid looking at her. Nobody understood what she had been through in the past few months, it wasn't her faulty she was a trusting person….perhaps she had only hoped that _HE_ would understand. _How could he_? Bulma shook her head, scrunching her eyes tightly shut. He only cared about himself and his training, he is a Saiyan but then…_Goku is a Saiyan too and yet his passion is fuelled by the love he has for his family and friends, can't it be possible for Vegeta to be the same_?

"Stupid Saiyans!" Bulma burst out, her eyes stinging with tears, she couldn't control her sobbing any longer and her body began to shake violently with every breath she attempted to take. She felt her head spinning, she thought she was going to faint. She thought she might even be sick. Her stomach was aching on the inside and her sobbing was out of control, it was becoming harder and harder to breath, was she having a panic attack, she wondered but she couldn't tell, her throat was dry and it hurt to take air into her lungs, her chest was surely going to explode.

Then suddenly Bulma realised she was surrounded by darkness, had she fainted? She felt a warmth wrapped around her body, it was comforting yet strange. Her head hurt and her eyes burned so much she could barely open then.

"C'mon woman! Wake up…don't you think about drifting off…wake up!" The prince barked, shaking Bulma gently in his arms. He was sitting on the couch, he was cradling her in his arms. Bulma's head rested against his chest, she could feel his hot breath on her skin. Her skin tingled with excitement. Her eyes fluttered slightly and the opened half-way. Her eyebrows lifted, "Vegeta?"

"Shit…I thought you were trying to kill yourself or something? What the fuck just happened?" Vegeta pulled her body closer into his, his grip around her tightened in a protective manner.

"I dunno" Bulma muttered, "What you said…you're right…but you're wrong…ugh! What am I saying?"

"I have no bloody clue, I can barely understand you when you're normal let alone at a time like this!" Vegeta lowered his head and rested his chin on the top of her head lightly, taking in the sweetness of her scent with every breath he took. Bulma shuffled her body in his arms and moved so she could look up and face him.

"I caught Yamcha….a few months ago…on this couch…with that red haired woman…Vegeta? I loved him…I did…" tears began to swell up in her eyes again but she couldn't stop, nobody knew of her pain, nobody would ever understand, "that bastard never loved me…everything I did for him….for the team….and he did that to me? Why, Vegeta? It hurts…" Bulma took on of his hands and tugged it over to her chest and placed it on her heart. Vegeta looked away and blushed, her heart was beating fast from her panic attack, it was erratic and strange but he felt, somewhere inside of him, happiness.

"Right here…inside…it still hurts and it won't go away…" Bulma placed her hand over Vegeta's hand that rested on her heart.

"How can your emotions hurt you physically? That I don't understand" Vegeta shook his head, he really was confused, it just didn't seem possible. Bulma thought about it for a moment, she had to explain it in a way that he might understand or even relate to, then she remembered.

"On planet Namek, after you died…" Bulma began, Vegeta looked away as he didn't need to be reminded of his own defeat, " Frieza murdered Goku's friend's right in front of his own eyes, that anger and pain became a physical feature as it pushed Goku to transform into a super Saiyan. Does that make any sense?" Bulma's tears had dried up, she was surprised that she was actually teaching this arrogant prince about human emotions and the ability to love…the arrogant prince that had just now nursed her back to life in his arms, his secure, tight, muscle bound arms.

"Sort of, seems sort of stupid too…that a warrior can gain more from these feelings than training…"

"Maybe it's a combination of both" Bulma suggested and with that she sat up and hopped of his lap. She was feeling a bit cold, wearing only her bikini still and suddenly she felt exposed and his black eyes ran up and down her body so quickly she was unsure whether he really just did it.

"You are attracted to me, aren't you?" Bulma breathed lightly, running her left hand through her hair gently. Vegeta stood up, placed his left hand under her chin and then something happened that neither has expected. His eyes met her and for minutes that just stared at one another's eyes as if searching for an answer to a question that neither could bring themselves to ask out loud.

_What if?_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:I hoped you like the first chapter, please review it!**


End file.
